What do I do now?
by HerHeadsInTheSky
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal girl until she meets superstar Edward Cullen and he leaves her his number. Can love grow between two people from such different worlds? All human and canon. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was screaming next to me - but I'd tuned out. My heart was thumping so hard it seemed as if it would jump out of my all-too-tight chest at any moment. I double-checked the piece of paper in my hand. There could be no mistaking it. I forced myself to carry on walking to a nearby seat, and sat down, trembling. How could this be real?

_*twenty minutes earlier*_

Okay, so I realise getting up at three a.m. for a dvd signing is a little geeky - but there was no way I missing the opportunity to meet and greet Edward Cullen. That boy was seven different types of gorgeous, and I'd do way more than travel 150 miles in air-conditioned comfort with my two best friends to tell him so.

Also, I loved the rest of the cast in 'Remember Me'. Alyssa Craig is brilliant beyond her years, and Emilie de Ravin is fantastic too.

We'd been in the queue for about an hour (if you discount queuing for three hours to get a wristband saying we could queue!) when they bounded up on the makeshift stage HMV put up. Suddenly, the dormant crowd sprung to life. Alice and Angela were screaming their hearts out, and I actually heard myself whooping with delight. This was really happening! I got my Kodak from my bag and tried to snap some pictures, but I was too short to get above the arms of the exuberant crowd.

Slowly, slowly, we edged up the aisle, passing the Beatles, Beach Boys, and eventually entire 'B' and 'C' section of the vast music store. Alice turned to me, beaming, as Angela nudged me and whispered three words.. "We're up next."

The celebrities were on a long table, and as you walked past each one you got your dvd case signed, and a photo if you asked for one. Edward was last on the table.

Although we'd stopped and talked to each star for a few minutes, a mini-queue had formed before Edward, as each person tried to elongate their time with him.

But really, who could blame them? He was smiling beatifically up at everyone, warmly talking to them as he signed his name. Alice was tapping her feet impatiently but Angela's face mirrored mine - a dreamy expression sat there as she stared at Mr. Cullen.

After a few minutes, he greeted us with a smile, his emerald green eyes widening as they took the three of us in. I couldn't blame him - Alice was unfairly, gorgeously graceful and pixie like, dark spikes jutting from her angelic face, making her big eyes stand out. What boy could resist?

Angela was equally stunning, her tall, lithe figure clad in a cream bandeau dress and knee high brown boots - showing off her gorgeous physique and making her look annoyingly model like.

These thoughts ran through my head as Alice and Angela got there dvd's signed and hearts broken as they made small talk with the outrageously beautiful man who would never be theirs.

I hurriedly walked forward as Edward smiled up at me, and pushed my dvd case forward as I tried to quell the incessant babble in my head. '_Say something, idiot,'_ I thought, just as Edward pushed back my dvd and winked at me, before turning to the next person.

My audience with the heartthrob Mr. Cullen had lasted less than a minute, and I hadn't even said anything. I sighed, then did a double-take as I looked down at his signature. Edward had signed his name... and then eleven digits. I froze.

Alice turned back impatiently, wanting to include me in her and Angela's excitement about Edward's brilliant face, then screamed as she saw my dvd case. How could this be real? The world began to sway, and I sat down heavily.

I had what millions of girls wanted ... Edward Cullens phone number. The question was - what do I do now?

**A/N this is my first FF - BE NICE. And leave loads of reviews.. I should have an update this weekend if I get at least 1 ! Thanks,**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is dedicated to; angeliclilgal, assassinvampire and CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01 for favouriting my story within 6 hours, and for only 700 words 3**

Alice's scream was seriously loud, annoying, and - worst of all - attention gaining. People all around us were staring, their eyes bulging slightly when they took in my two best friends, the batteries.

I called them the batteries for two reasons. One, they were Alice and Angela - doubleA. Two, when I went into emotional meltdown due to boy, and more specifically _Jacob_- meltdown, they gave me new life, and got me up and running again. I shivered, and forced him out of my mind.

One of the security guys jogged over, his fair, curly hair bouncing up and down comically as he ran.

He was Hot. Not Edward hot, but he definitely deserving of the capital letter.

He put his hand on Alice's arm, trying to calm her down. I could see him assessing her with his eyes, checking she wasn't hurt, or in any danger. Incredibly, she stopped her piercing shriek of hysteria; something which I had never seen happen before.

Alice was ALWAYS hyper. She never calmed down... I was starting to have serious respect for this guy.

'What is it?' he asked her, his smooth voice flooded with concern, his eyes intent on her pixie face.

She blushed. Another first.

'Spider,' she muttered, looking down to the floor.

He grinned. 'Uh huh. Spider. Surree,' he said, dragging out the last word, filling it with sarcasm.

Alice glared at him hotly. 'I'm deadly afraid of spiders!'

The guy just laughed. 'Well, if you're all right, I better be off ..' he started walking away, then glanced back. 'I hope you get over your arachnaphobia, miss' he said, a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

As soon as he'd gone, Alice turned to me, face shining. 'I. Am. In. Love.' she stated. Angela and I smiled and shook her heads. Alice loved everyone with a cute smile and even cuter butt... and he sure ticked those boxes. Dragging her, we headed outside, to the cool.

When we got out of the hot store, Angela turned to me, sucking in a huge mouthful of air as she did. "Bella, don't you dare laugh this off. Alice, don't you dare make Bella play matchmaker to you and Broody McFineAss back there, before concentrating on this. IT'S EDWARD FREAKIN' CULLEN. Bella, you have to contact Edward right now! He could be the one to help you get over...' she broke off, and looked to the floor. 'Look, all I'm saying is that he's perfect for you... and obviously you are for him or the universe wouldn't have given you his number! Text him. Now.'

Alice and I exchanged a look. Angela never told us her feelings if she though it would offend us, and was comfortable with silence, making this outburst a big deal. _Having Edward Cullen's phone number is a big deal too, _I reminded myself.

I sighed,and turned to my friends. 'Okay guys. What do I do now?'

They both squealed, glad I'd let them help me.

I turned to Angela, mouthing 'Thanks', and she winked at me. She was so nice! I can't see why Ben isn't jumping at the chance to be with her... but then again, jumping would be an accurate description seeing as she had a foot over him.

They both had come up with plans.

'Play hard to get!'

'Be easy. It's Edward Cullen!'

'Play it cool'

'Don't do anything for a week - it'll drive him wild!

' Send him topless pictures... now THAT would drive him wild!'

'Dress up as a caveman and send him only the word "Ug".. that's the wildest!

These useless, hilarious suggestions soon had us in hysterics, breathing heavily as the thought of this world famous superstar getting a cave girl for a text buddy filled our minds.

Then I groaned. This was so HARD! I'd never really had experience with _guys _, in fact

"guy", singular, was more like it. The A's stole all the attention. Not that I minded, they were gorgeous and I was shy... but I wish I'd had practice at this sort of thing.

All of a sudden, Alice stole my phone. Tapping away at the keys, her impish face lit up in evil delight. She smiled, and returned my BlackBerry to me, the little tick indicating the message was sent already by the words 'Guess who?' to a Mr. Cullen.

I gulped, trying to steady myself as I waited for his reply.

**A/N Sorry it's a few days late... but better late than never, right? :D So, if I get at least ONE review.. I'll update soon :) **

**Actually, I genuinely need some reviews. Plot twists, suggestions, criticisms are all welcome, and I'm thinking of having Edwards point of view for a bit next... whaddya think?**

**Oh yah, and the next chapter will be a lot longer. Sorry it's short!**

'**You don't have to get wet to cross a river' -**

**Ellie x**


	3. chapter 3, 4 and 5

_EPOV_

I panicked as I read the two word, spine-tingling text. It could only be one person, and the thought of her texting me sent me shivers.

You see, I'd given my number to a girl earlier. I know it was probably a mistake, she could sell those precious eleven digits to the press and I would be inundated with texts and calls from screaming girls... what had I been thinking? Trusting some random girl! I'd have to get a new phone... but I loved MY iPhone so much, because it was MINE. Nobody could invade it without my permission.

But apparently I gave my number out freely now.

In my defence, she was gorgeous. Really, truly stunning. And when she'd leaned down to get her dvd case, her hair wafted it's strawberry scent over me. Her face was incredible too, her eyes huge and sexy, he skin smooth and pale. But don't even get me started on her body.

It was funny actually, ever since girls had started had started throwing themselves at me, I'd stopped noticing them. They all sort of blurred together, in a tangle of screams, arms and posters being thrust at me to sign.

Not her though. She stood out straight away. She had enticed me with her beauty, and I'd just trusted her implicitly, and now had to wait for the fan calls to start flooding in.

I groaned, and turned back to my phone.

"Guess who?" was so... ambiguous. She'd left it so open!

What angle did I take? Quirky? Distant? Full on? Jeesh, I was so bad with girls.

Then Emmett, my brother-from-another-mother bounded up to me. I had him in lieu of a bodyguard, as he was plenty bulky enough but so much easier to be around than the hired heavyweights big agencies sent.

I filled him in, with a pained expression. Three seconds in, and I was already tongue-tied around this girl. It wasn't even face to face for crying out loud.

In typical Emmett fasion, he simply said 'Ask her out. What have you got to lose?'

Not telling off, no judgement or lewd comments, just honest advice. I loved Emmett.

I tapped back ' :) Want to go out for dinner some time?'

I could always change my number. I breathed, and calmed myself slightly. I just hoped she was as nice as her body ...

_BPOV_

I burst into laughter as I read the text that had made my phone ping.

Edward Cullen uses smiley faces in his texts... TO ME.

This day could not get any weirder.

I smiled, and nodded to my phone, before realising it was just a hunk of plastic.

Edward made me beam at inanimate objects; which is just strange.

He wanted to meet up! I shook my head, puzzled. Why me? I mean, I was deliriously happy and all, and a million girls would kill to be in my place, but a smothered voice whispered that it was all a joke, he couldn't possibly be interested in me. The cruel voice continued it's quiet tirade, starting to rip open the wounds Jacob had left. But Edward couldn't be that mean, could he?

He was a mystery I was dying to unravel, but afraid to touch. What could I do now?

BPOV

You can never really explain the feeling when a super-megastar who you love unconditionally texts you, wanting to meet up.

You can never really explain the feeling of being so insanely happy you think you might burst, and clap your hands like an idiot to express your extreme hyperness.

You can explain the feeling of not being sure what to reply though. Everyone knows it. The feeling where it's like you're over your head.

SO WHY DID I HAVE ALL OF THESE STUPID FEELINGS OVER A SENTENCE?

Eurgh. Edward Cullen was stressing me out.

I decided I was going to meet up with him. Soon. You can't reject a movie star. Ever.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and sent him the text. There was no going back now.

BPOV

_Crap _I mumbled under my breath, as I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I was nine kinds of late for college, had my breakfast piece of toast in my mouth, my truck keys in my hand and books overflowing from my tired arms.

Hurrying to my truck, I quickly shoved all of my books down and grabbed my phone, trying desperately to avoid the huge splodges of rain falling haphazardly from the sky. Seeing the voicemail signal, I groaned. I hated missed calls.

Sighing, I put my phone on loudspeaker as I drove along the twisty road. I nearly swerved off into the surrounding forestry when I heard Edward Cullens velvety tones practically singing out of the little device.

Suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad, despite the rain.

"_Hey Bella. Nice answering message. I just called to say I won't be able to make our first date, work's been crazy and I've been called to Cyprus ... Sorry"_

All too soon, the day seemed worse. Edward Cullen, the boy who'd stolen my heart when he first appeared on screen a few years ago, just rang me, telling me who couldn't make our date because he was in Cyprus.

Cyprus!

I suddenly hated the tiny place with my whole heart. Stupid movies. Stupid Cyprus. Stupid Edward.

But then I froze. What if Edward was just saying that as an excuse? What if he suddenly regretted giving his number out to the first stranger that came his way?

Or worse. What if he went to film the movie, and forgot all about me? After all, I was literally nothing to him. I hadn't even spoken to him! I'd texted him a few times, that's all. His message just told me he remembered my name, but had no emotion in it.

He was going to go swanning off to _Cyprus _, surrounded by beautiful, elegant girls, and forget all about plain-Jane Bella, who could fall over while strapped in to a harness.

Why did I miss him so much? We weren't even close. I guess I just liked knowing he was just a tap of my thumbs away ...

Sighing, I texted Alice and Angela to ask if they wanted to come shopping with me.

_When the going gets tough, the tough get shopping _I thought to myself miserably.

EPOV

The sky above me was clear, brilliant with stars, glowing blue in some places,

yellow in others. The stars created majestic, swirling shapes against the black universe—

an awesome sight. Exquisitely beautiful. Or rather, it should have been exquisite.

Would have been, if I'd been able to really see it.

When I stared up at the jewelled sky, it was as if there were an obstruction

between my eyes and their beauty. The obstruction was a face, just an unremarkable

human face, but I couldn't quite seem to banish it from my mind.

I heard the approaching sound of footsteps. The sound of movement was only a faint whisper against the sand.

I was not surprised that Tanya had followed me here. I knew she'd been mulling

over this coming conversation for the last few days, putting it off until she was sure of

exactly what she wanted to say.

She sprang into sight about sixty yards away, suddenly there as a silhouette against the dark sky.

Tanya's skin was silver in the starlight, and her long blond curls shone pale,

almost pink with their strawberry tint. Her amber eyes glinted as she spied me, half-

buried in the sand, and her full lips stretched slowly into a smile.

Exquisite. _If _I'd really been able to see her. I sighed.

I should have been enjoying the lovely scenery in Cyprus, the beautiful sand and stunning sea. Instead I was ignoring everyone, including Tanya, Kate and Irina, so close to me they were family.

A blizzard of sand flew up around me. The stars went black and I was buried

deep in the feathery sand crystals.

I sighed again, but didn't move to unearth myself. The blackness under the sand

neither hurt nor improved the view. I still saw the same face.

"Edward?"

Then sand was flying again as Tanya swiftly disinterred me. She brushed the

grainy dust from my unmoving face, not quite meeting my eyes.

"Sorry," she murmured. "It was a joke."

"I know. It was funny."

Her mouth twisted down.

"Irina and Kate said I should leave you alone. They think I'm annoying you."

"Not at all," I assured her. "On the contrary, I'm the one who's being rude—

abominably rude. I'm very sorry."

And I was. I wished I could rid myself of the image of Bella leaning down to get her signature. I wished I could enjoy myself here. But I couldn't. Taking a deep breath, I let the words tumble out of me.

"You're a thousand times lovelier than the stars, Tanya. Of course, you're

already well aware of that. Don't let my stubbornness undermine your confidence." I

chuckled at the unlikeliness of _that_.

"I'm not used to rejection," she grumbled, her lower lip pushing out into an

attractive pout.

Sighing, she got up and walked away.

My mouth twisted with chagrin. I didn't like hurting Tanya, though her feelings

were not deep, hardly pure, and, in any case, not something I could return. It still made

me feel less than a gentleman.

I put my chin on my knees and stared up at the stars again, though I was suddenly

anxious to be on my way. I knew that Alice would know I was coming home, that she would tell the others. This would make them happy—Carlisle and Esme especially.

But I gazed at the stars for one more moment, trying to see past the face in my head.

Between me and the brilliant lights in the sky, a pair of bewildered chocolate-brown eyes stared back at me, seeming to ask what this decision would mean for _her_.

I only wish I knew. What could I do now?

_**A/N Sorry about the wait. I suck, I know. Thanks for your kind reviews! More please :)**_

_**The last bit, EPOV, is adapted from Smeyers draft of Midnight Sun, found HERE ... http: /www . stepheniemeyer . com/pdf/midnightsun_partial_**_

_**Mostly it's all hers, blah blah, rights etc belong to her, you know the drill.**_

_**Love from me xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I forced myself to click send to the message which would seal of my past forever. I hated myself for causing him pain, but it had to be done. He'd caused me more.

Jacob Black had sucked away part of my life and I had to tell him I'd moved on. Mature? Never. Necessary? Without a doubt.

Finally, the message was sent. I closed my eyes and fell into a think, heavy sleep. It had to be done.

**EPOV**

I couldn't go home. I'd made commitments and I had to stick by them. I was too used to the annoyance of being let down to let anyone suffer the same fate by my hand. I truly was excited for this movie...

Plus, it would give me time to think. I couldn't let my usually calm aura get ruffled by a girl I met one time, and who hadn't even spoken to me.

I was ludicrous.

Luckily I had Jazz with me. I would have preferred Emmett, but he was out with some chic he just met, Rosalie.

I was getting pretty worried for him actually. He told me all he wanted to do was protect her, and he could see a future between them, and wasn't scared. Whatever this girl had done to him was incredible.

Although Rosalie was no ordinary girl. She was pretty famous by her own rights, stunningly pretty but known to be.. well, cold I guess. Not that anybody cared, she was mind-blowingly attractive and the media loved her. When she and Emmett, famed for his awesome roles as a stunt man and now bodyguard for me, got together, the paparazzi went crazy.

I couldn't begrudge him some time alone with her, so me and Jazz it was.

Jasper was easy to be with. Not always the funniest, or happiest, or most serious. He was simply... charismatic. Something drew you to Jasper. There was nothing else to say.

He wasn't naturally quiet actually. But he'd served in the military and he'd come back more subservient and with a healthy respect for authority, although he was just as amusing and free thinking as ever.

He now worked part time security, which was great as it meant I got to see him a lot, but he was one of us. Emmett and I. The three musketeers. They were truly the best friends I'd ever had, because they never judged me. They didn't care if I was a teen heart throb or teen hatred, they loved me for me and I could never thank them enough.

After flicking through channels of mundane early evening t.v, me and Jaz decided it was time to quit moping and go out. I hadn't actually realised he was moping too, but it was a good plan anyway. Alcohol hardly affected either of us, so it was always much more fun to start drinking early.

Especially somewhere as gorgeous as Cyprus.

**BPOV**

I groaned as I touched my hair. Having just woken up, it was hideous. Birds could have had three generations of babies in my scruffy morning hair and I would not have been able to tell.

I moved a lot in my sleep. I had vivid dreams, and tended to talk and thrash about wildly.

Silly Bella. Didn't I know dreams weren't real?

I checked my mobile, something I'd become obsessed with. I revelled in the sensation the hope of having a text from Edward gave me, but I was always disappointed.

I should have known. It was too much good luck for me, too dreamy. Silly Bella. Dreams weren't real. Edward didn't like me. He was a somebody, while I was a nobody stuck in tiny, dreary Forks.

Charlie, my sheriff dad, welcomed me as I made my tired way downstairs.

Not trusting himself even to make cereal, he'd placed a bowl, spoon, cereal and milk in front of my favourite chair.

'Thanks Dad' I grinned.

And I meant it. Charlie found it difficult to show emotions, so I really appreciated every tiny gesture that showed he cared.

He just grunted and turned back to his paper.

After finishing my delicious, nutritious (yeah, right) bowl of Chocolate O's, I washed up. The soapy suds against my cool fingers revived me a little, and I decided spontaneously to go for a walk.

I rushed upstairs, deliriously happy to have a purpose today, seeing as Angela and Alice were doing something that didn't include me right now.

I grabbed everything I thought I'd need and shoved it in a barely used rucksack which I'd only gotten because I had a 20% discount at the camping store where I worked.

I garbled the words horribly as I spit them at Charlie, but he just looked up and nodded. Then grinned. I scowled at him, hating him for remembering that last time I'd gone on a walk I'd injured myself due to extreme clumsiness on my part.

"Good Luck!' he called as I whirled to the doorway, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

As I yanked open the door, my heart slowed to a juddering halt. Jacob Black was standing at the door, clutching a newspaper.

"Have you seen this?" he whispered, throwing it at me.

My frazzled mind refused to work. Slowly, slowly, my eyes flicked to the paper on the floor. Splashed across in spinning writing was Edward Cullen surrounded my a LOT of scantily clad girls.

"It doesn't change a thing" I muttered, my voice heavy in my all too sticky throat. "I will never forgive you"

And with that, I pushed past his massive form, and hopped into my truck. I had to get away from here.

Silly Bella. Dreams weren't real, but nightmares sometimes were.

**A/N - Sorry it's late. Glastonbury Festival! Mmmm (:**

**Please please keep reviewing! Be anonymous, be logged in, be mean, be nice.. I don't care! Just pleaseee review ! Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks :D**

**xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 7

I push past Jacob, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to think of him.

After a significant period of time had passed, just me sitting in my truck, I rang Angela. She heard my voice and immediately said she come up to where I was sat.

I didn't deserve such good friends.

Ten minutes later, I heard a car pull up. Angela got out, her hands filled with takeaway from my favourite restaurant, and walked over to the passenger seat, and got in.

I started driving straight away, first to get away from the place I'd just spent over an hour crying, and secondly because I really did want to see the beach at La Push.

It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around - she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter.

She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time flowed here in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind.

I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.

During "lunch" the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves.

The fact that Edward was in Cyprus did not improve the hideous weather.

After sitting in comforting, companionable silence for a while, Angela and I got out of the truck.

We walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks on the choppy surface.

The repetitive nature of such a simple task soothed me, and I calmed down.

I still didn't want to talk about it, but I began to lighten up.

I offered a meek smile to Angela, and she just came up and gave me a hug.

After the small hug which meant the world to me, we looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.

"It was nice to see you," Angela said, and I knew she meant it, despite my unsociable behaviour.

"You have no idea how nice it was to see you!" I said, and we both laughed.

"And thanks," I added earnestly, as the smiles faded.

I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed.

When we got to the truck, I crawled in and drove Angela back to her car in silence. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, so I had time to think about what I'd say to Charlie about my impromptu disappearance this morning.

After saying good bye to my quiet best friend, I drove home, mulling. Surely he wouldn't be angry?

It was easier than I expected actually.

He'd seen Jacob earlier, and he saw my tear stained face, yet said nothing. He walked me up to my room, just to make sure I was okay, then left me in peace.

I'd always thought that was one of Charlie's best traits - he didn't hover.

I took off my shoes and lay on my bed, fully clothed, before deciding to take a hot shower to work out the knots in my all too tense back.

I decided to let the Edward thing go. I could just become yet another nameless fan, watching from a distance.

The idea filled me with dread, but it strengthened my resolve. I knew I'd never contact him again. I was nothing to him. Why had I been so stupid?

_**APOV**_

_The humidity hits me like a ton of bricks, and I'm barely able to breathe, my lungs struggling to squeeze out sufficient oxygen from the near liquid 'air'. _

_Oddly though, it's manageable. I'm almost astounded by the fact I haven't collapsed yet. At least the air is refreshingly clean here, unlike the polluted air of London._

_Cyprus. Another erratic decision made by my eccentric best friend, Bella. _

_I notice mind reeling, now confused and scrambled by the powerful scents, sights and sounds. _

_You can smell the heady air given off in waves by the cramped market place, each merchant jostling and yelling for customers._

_It's... interesting. _

_Busy, loud and tiring; I'm unsure what to think as I pass by weird foods such as fried crickets and scorpions enclosed in toffee. _

_No longer there, the hazy memory has softened into a warm glow of energy, rather than the harsh bright lights that left me pining for our hotel._

_That hotel. Wow. Five stars, and every luxury you can imagine. Maids pandering to your every whim, three pools, masseuse room service; the clean, serene atmosphere a welcome change from the airport and vicious businessmen, begging for change._

_In my minds eye I see Bella walking through the lobby of the gorgeous hotel, and slowing as she realised a man was trying to get her attention._

_He smiles at her, and she offers a timid shadow of his beaming grin back at him. Sudden;y the air seems to zero in on him, and I can see every pore dotting his undeniably handsome face._

_I watch as she turns and follows him out of the huge, revolving door, forced to look away as the glaring Cyprus sun reflects off of the shining door._

_Just like that, Bella and the man have gone. All that's left is the suddenly hostile atmosphere of the lobby._

I wake up drenched in sweat. I know three things for certain. One, Bella will go to Cyprus, and she will die. Two, the man that will take her is an old friend. And three, I will be too late.

**A/N I know I said once a week. But I'm ill and haven't been to school for 5 days, and am so bored. This is a one off! **

**Please review (and I really appreciate them, you're all beautiful people!) and let me know what you think of Alice's point of view, and Bella's meltdown, as I tried to change my tone of writing for both!**

**Oh, and I may have made mistakes.. really sorry if I have! I have no beta reader, but please point them out to be, as even a typo makes me annoyed if left!**

**Thanks,**

**E**


	6. Chapter 8

'Crap,' I whisper, realising I've dropped my keys in the sudsy water that was just used to clean away the breakfast dishes, I look into the murky water, and catch a glimpse of myself, distorted, in a soap bubbles shiny outside.

I look awful. My usual lively brown curls are a limp and unresponsive curtain that fall down my back, my normal pale skin practically albino, and the bags under my eyes look like they could hold clothes for Alice.

I sigh. It's because I can't sleep. My thoughts are surrounded by beaches, sand and... Edward's face.

I can't tell anyone because I sound like just another teen stalker, whimpering over some guy.

I pop the bubble and fish out my keys, walking to the door with a deliberate slowness that calms me. As I step into the outside, I glimpse the sky.

It's covered in clouds. Where blue should shine through, I see only snatches of grey. The gloominess settles around me, and I feel depressed.

Would it kill the powers that be to generate just a little sunshine?

I get into my truck and drive morosely to school. Alice isn't here today, and I seek comfort in Angela.

School passes slowly, and at lunch time Lauren sees that I am spacing out, and tries to force Mike into laughing at me. I grimace as I see Mike's dog like loyalty spring into action, defending me, saying I'm just tired.

And I realise I am. I'm tired. I'm tired of the gloomy sky, and the lack of reasons to smile anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love forks, but sometimes you need a break.

Was i wrong the first place on my mind is Cyprus? I'd only just met Edward Cullen, but the attraction was so strong and I instantly connected to him.

As the bell trrinnggs, symbolising the end of the day, my mind is set.

I'm going to Cyprus, and Alice is coming with me. She can be my back up and chief motivator, as well as entertainment on the flight. I know Angela won't mind being left with Ben.

I pull into my driveway, and get out, before immediately taking the seat I recently vacated. I need Alice.

I can't just go to Charlie and announce my seemingly random decision to go to a hot, faraway land. Charlie worries if I go to Seattle alone.

I know he'll let me if I have Alice, my perfect alibi. Charlie loves her, and apparently it goes both ways.

Uncharacteristically, I giggle. I am so excited.

**APOV**

I'm laying in my room with a hot, lavender towel over my eyes. They still ache from seeing the things that never happened. Every vision I get leaves me with a searing headache.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't human, like a super hero, so the pain would be non-existent.

I grimace as it hits me again. I carefully peel away the comfort of the steamy, scented eye cover and am about to take some painkillers when I hear a rap at my door.

I moan as the noise reverberates in my skull and my head pounds as I get up to go to the door.

My eyes are bloodshot and my hair is a mess, but I peek through the spy hole and grin.

It's only Bella.

I let her in, wary of her wide eyes as she takes in my non too stylish appearance.

Her face twists in understanding as she realises I must have had vision.

Bella is the first person who didn't react when I told her I could see the future. My birth parents freaked out, and practically disowned me, despising me, saying I was _wrong. _I was forced to see plenty of child psychiatrics as a little girl, where I would simply stop talking and was branded as an 'antisocial'. I refused to share with the people desperately trying to analyse my sanity; they were creepy. My mother would tell them of the visions I'd had, and then break down when they came to pass. i couldn't stop myself yelling out what I saw when I was young.

They died when I was eight, and I got fostered by the Hales. I didn't make the same mistake, I kept my visions to myself, claiming my horrific aftermaths were just bad migraines.

Recently however I turned eighteen, a year older than Bella. I told them I wanted to live alone, and they moved to Seattle, letting me rent out their Forks house for a very good price.

When I told Bella, she simply looked at me, and blinked. I knew she believed me, and only partly because I offered proof over the next few weeks.

She was my best friend, and I hated my recent foretelling for suggesting she may be hurt... or worse.

I force myself back to the present, and listen as she utters the words I know are coming.

"We're going to Cyprus!" She whisper squeals, controlling her excitement for the good of my sore head.

"I know!" I murmur, my stomach sinking but false anticipation in my voice. I know we must go; but hopefully I can change the outcome of my vision.

We plan our story for Charlie, the dates, the funding in a mere few hours, and when I look outside the sky is darkening, despite it being longer summer days.

Suddenly, I'm excited. We're due to set off in one week as we, awfully conveniently, got tickets on last minute . com. I almost hope we don't find Edward, despite Bella using GPS on her phone to track down his position. I just need a tan.

I grab Bella's hand, and yell in an undertone "WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!"

She hisses back at me "I was waiting for that!"

We arrange the weekend together, clearing other arrangements for the greater good of looking goodly great.

I immediately begin a mental checklist.

Bikini, kaftans, shades, flip flops, sandals, summer dress, evening wear, travelling wear ...

**BPOV**

Oddly, Charlie seems delighted that I no longer want to mope. He offers to give me two hundred dollars spending money. I knew this is more than he can afford, but end up accepting as I acknowledge that the flight and board alone will nearly wipe out my savings.

I phone Renee and tell her too, and she seems pleased that I'll get the chance to absorb some vitamin D.

I also phone Angela. She seems quiet, and I realise it seems as if we're being deliberately excluding.

"Angie," I sigh, unsure of what to say. "You're my best friend too. I just thought you and Ben might like some time, I know I interrupted it last week." I stumble through my words, trying to gauge her happiness. "I hope you know we love you, and we'll buy your presents?"

Oh great, now I'm trying to buy her off.

I keep digging though, saying "Look, it just seems as if Alice would enjoy this more... I know both of you don;t want mopey Bella in Cyprus,"

Now she's insensitive. Arggghh!

Then I hear her chuckle, and I sigh with relief. She understands. She was joking. I almost resent her for putting me through that.

"Bella, I'll be fine, don't worry! You're my best friend too, and to tell you the truth, I think the sun would probably paralyse me after so much time spent in shady Forks! You guys go, have fun, and don't worry about me! I'll be fine. I've got to go now Bells. Love you!"

And the phone clicked off. I place it back, and begin to dart around, thinking of what I'll need.

I try to not think 'extreme therapy" as I pack to go find a hot superstar halfway round the world.

"**Edward Cullen is a glorified syringe" - my twilight hating friend.**

**If you review, I will post the next chapter before I leave for a week for army camp!**


	7. Chapter 9

BPOV

There was only one thing on my mind when I woke this morning. Edward. His face filled my consciousness, incapacitating me, leaving me content to just lie there with him forever.

I was devastated when I realised it wasn't real.

Alice, who'd stayed the night like any good friend who travels to Cyprus at 5am to chase a boy with you, bounced in, unnaturally chirpy.

"Who wants pancakes?" she trilled, talking to me in her usual angelic voice, which was incredible seeing as it was 1am.

"Only with blueberries" I reminded her in a grating, hoarse voice, sore from lack of sleep.

"Of course," she grinned at me, flitting around the room, reminding me of a bird as she perched on the kitchen counter, flipping the pancakes with practised ease.

Alice was amazing. I could never repay her for this in a million years. She was a brilliant best friend.

We ate our pancakes in a comfortable silence - we'd known each other for too long for silences to bother us. I motioned for the syrup, and she flicked it over gracefully, a move much to skilful for me to even comprehend doing without spilling the entire jar.

I offered to wash up, and Alice agreed, wanting to recheck her immaculately packed suitcase full of gorgeous designer clothing.

Washing the grease and pancake mix off of the pan with a scouring brush and good old fashioned washing up liquid calmed me. I'd got jittery about flying, thinking the pilot may pass out drunk and nobody would be there to save me.

I continued, systematically, even methodically hand drying each plate, until I ws confident they were squeaky clean. I began to stack them, preparing to pack them, when Alice took my hands, stilling them.

"Bella, it's okay. There's no need to be nervous! We're going to Cyprus to find Edward, and if we don't find him, we'll come back with hot foreign boyfriends, beautifully exotic wardrobes and flawless tans. There is no downside," she chimed, casting me a glance meant to be reassuring, but actually ended up kind of scary.

"We know what region he'll be in, and the amount of media coverage that mans saucy six pack gets, we'll find him easy. You know that. Relax," She breathed, before floating out of the room, probably to reassess her suitcase for the billionth time.

I went through the careful mental checklist in my mind, ticking off each essential item. I'd barely finished before Alice whisked into the room again, armed with hair equipment and make up.

"Go and change Bella, you're a mess! We need to make an impact in the airport. Your outfit is on your bed." I began to trot to my room, apprehensive of Alice's unavoidable attack. "Hurry Bella! We only have an hour to get ready."

I sighed. An hour seemed like dramatic overkill for an early morning flight with business men and stewardesses for company.

Nevertheless, I played Barbie to Alice's autocratic dictatorship and went to get dressed.

I found a deep blue sweater, tastefully v-necked, and thin enough to be cool but thick enough to be warm, alongside some white, mid-knee length shorts and some incredible, undoubtedly expensive shoes. I frowned, hating she spent so much money on me.

I knew she was rich, but I hated her splashing it on me. It felt like such a waste.

I quickly threw on the required garments, and started down the stairs to see Alice. I didn't bother brushing my hair or my make up, as I knew Alice would rearrange it better anyway.

I wasn't wrong. Alice grabbed me as soon as I stepped in to the room, looking stunning in high, strappy heels, long, skinny jeans showcasing her perfect pins, and a floaty top which highlighted her curves and added peachy tones to her creamy skin. It was unfair how beautiful she was, but I couldn't resent her - she was too nice.

I thunked down into the chair, and watched my pixie like friend dart around me, applying dark makeup to my eyes before brushing on a hint of gold. She applied a lip gloss to my lips, making them tingle and smell of chocolate. This was literally torture.

Finally, she stepped back. I breathed, relieved, and began to stand, before being pushed back down.

"Oh no you don't," she snarled "we still have you're bed head hair to fix, and god knows how long that will take."

I reluctantly sat and let Alice have her own way once more.

After what seemed like hours of relentless tugging, straightening and then, pointlessly, curling of my hair, she announced I was done.

She held up a mirror, and I gasped. My skin was cream and roses next to the dark of my hair and jumper. My eyes were big, and due to the emphasising make up, a warm chocolate brown flecked with unique strands of gold. My lips were full and moist, complimenting my skin tone.

And my hair... ! Straight bangs covered half of my forehead, showing my face to it's maximum potential. Soft curls blurred my angular jaw, softening my face and making me look more feminine.

"Thank you Alice!" I beamed, truly grateful.

"No problem. Ready to leave?" She said, her tiny body filled with energy which was invigorating to see.

I turned to look at the clock, still smiling, and gasped when I saw the time. We weren't late, in fact, we were sticking closely to the schedule, but we did need to leave.

Alice began to take the bags down to my truck, while I clambered softly up the stairs to say good-bye to Charlie.

Asleep, his head was tilted back awkwardly and his moustache quivered with every exhalation of his soft breath.

I kissed the top of his head and murmured a quick 'bye' before tiptoeing out of the house.

We were both awkward with emotions, and this was by far the easiest.

Silently, I locked up and slipped out of the house, before slipping into my packed truck.

Finally, we were ready to go.

**A/N So I'm off to camp for a week, with no internet and *gasp* limited phone signal, which means I won't have another chapter up 'til Saturday. I solemnly swear to have two ready for you then though :D**

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, and cyprus will occupy the next two chapters, and then... Edward and Bella get some action! Yayy! **

**Let me know what you think as always, you're beautiful, beautiful people and here's a virtual cookie. Love xxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 10

BPOV

The drive to the airport was surprisingly quick, as was the accompanying wait for check-in. Stupid over-organised Alice meant that although we were there early with little queues, I was tired.

As we went to sit down by our gate, Alice gasped, her eyes widening.

"Belllaa!" she cried, irritated. "Duty free is back there!" she said, pointing back the way we'd came.

"Nuh uh. Noo wayy." I said, shaking my head. "YOU go to duty free. I'M going to sleep."

In the end, she relented, and flounced off, pixie cut hair bobbing enthusiastically at the thought of shopping, even at a small airport.

I felt selfish. She didn't have to be here. I was dragging her abroad, and I couldn't even go look around some perfume shops with her? Sighing, I got to my feet and followed the minx.

When I found her, she didn't even turn around, just said "Hmm, Chanel or Dior? I love J'adore Dior but No5 is so classic... what do you think Bella?"

I grinned. Of course she knew I was coming. Stupid, psychic pixie.

We ended up getting both between us, on the basis that if we decided we didn't like them, we could swap. I got J'adore Dior, and revelled in the scent and loved the teardrop bottle... hmm. swapping didn't sound so fun now.

We started to make our way back to the gate, but Alice picked up a few books to read on the flight, and I grabbed a few magazines. I wanted superficial stories to settle my stomach, not abridged classics or mass produced, crappy books.

Turning round, I bumped into a sweet stand... hard. I bobbled and fell to the floor.

"Shoot, ow!" I protested as I began untangling my legs to stand up. I turned to see Alice standing motionless behind me.

"Bella," she choked.

I scrambled to my feet and lurched to her side. Her eyes were dazed and far away, her face drawn and whiter than bone. Her slim body trembled to an inner turmoil.

A vision. Shit. In public. Fuck. She never normally had visions so close to one another, usually a few weeks separated the agonising future from her head. I half dragged, half carried her tiny frame the endless two hundred metres to the ladies toilet, thankful that the early hour meant the airport was emptier than normal.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I cried. I put my hands on her face, trying to calm her.

Her eyes focused on mine abruptly, wide with pain and filling with blood.

"Edward," was all she whispered.

My body reacted faster than my mind was able to catch up with the implications of her reply. I didn't at first understand why the room was spinning or where the hollow roar in my ears was coming from. My mind laboured, unable to make sense of Alice's bleak face and how it could possibly relate to Edward, while my body was already swaying, trying to seek the relief of unconsciousness before the reality could hit me.

Edward couldn't be in trouble. He was in Cyprus, surrounded by all the girls he could want and doing his job.

And I was going to find him in less than a day. I needed to find him. He was my celebrity crush for who knows how long. He'd rang me up! I wanted to find him, I couldn't leave it hanging.

Nothing could mess this up. What had happened to Edward?

The floor seemed alarming close all of a sudden, and I began to dry heave. Swallowing and trying desperately to calm myself, I took hold of Alice and concentrated on her pain, making sure she was ok.

"Alice," I gritted my teeth, bracing myself for what was to come. "What happened?"

She choked, before taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Bella, calm down. It's not that bad. It always seems worse living it."

"Alice.." I said, starting to get annoyed. I needed answers.

"A man, blonde, tall, good looking finds Edward. He kills him. I just saw Edward die in a dozen different ways,"

I gasped, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Bella! Don't worry. It may be horrible for me, but it's good for Edward. It means his future is undetermined," she said, trying to reassure me.

I felt better, and worse. Better because I knew I had a chance to save Edward, and worse because Alice's eyes were brilliant, blood red and I knew she must hurt like hell.

We sat there for half an hour before we returned to our gate. Her eyes had calmed slightly, but I still had to guide her everywhere as her vision was infected by a red haze.

When we handed our tickets in, the man took one look at Alice before bumping us to first class.

"I hope she feels better," he said, winking at me.

I sighed. Tired Alice with bloody eyes and a haggard face was still so stunning they bumped us to first class. Too beautiful for her own good.

We sat down in our luxury seating, and a stewardess immediately brought some ice and painkillers upon seeing my beat up best friend.

I thanked her and babied Alice as we took off, before reclining her chair and forcing her to sleep. I stroked her hair while she slept, oblivious to the gaze of the man opposite us before he spoke.

"You're so good with her. Younger sister?" he said, smiling at us.

"Best friend," I beamed, happy for some in-flight entertainment of the young and good looking variety.

"Really? You look much too mature! Loosen up a bit, beautiful," he grinned.

" And you look much to smart to use flattery on me!" I laughed, and then he joined in.

"James," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Bella," I murmured, shaking it while I noticed just how good looking this guy was.

We started talking, one of those informal, happy conversations that are simple and unforced, letting you get to to know the person with undisguised ease. We really hit it off, and three hours later, we were still talking about anything and everything, when he hit upon the subject of Edward, whose face smiled beatifically up at me from my trashy magazine.

"Eurgh. I can't stand him," he said, surprising me with the seriousness of his tone. "I'm a pretty boy Cullen, look at me" he sang in a high voice, joking once more. He laughed. "I can't believe people actually buy that crap. No offence" he said, laughing at my face.

"But sooo hot," I said, deadpanning. "Don't you agree Jamesykins?" I chuckled as his face darkened.

"You don't know the half of it. There's more to know about famous Mr. Cullen than what the papers say." he muttered darkly, again shocking me with the venom in his voice.

I sat there, head spinning. James seemed so easygoing and relaxed. I changed the subject, uneasy with his personal hatred against Edward. The conversation was more forced now though, and by the time Alice stirred, I was ready to forget all about James. His undefended anger irritated me, it was so unnecessary.

Alice sat up, a sleepy smile slapped on her tired face, yawing desperately and trying to conceal her utter exhaustion. I looked at my watch. Alice had been out for ages.

James excused himself and put an eye mask on, pulled up his hoody and reclined his chair, throwing his, admittedly fit, body into the arms of sleeps warm embrace.

The rest of the journey passed easily, and quickly. My thoughts kept returning to Edward... and James.

Two guys who I hardly knew but had made a deep impression on me fought inside my head, battling for my attention. I was so confused.

Eventually, the plane touched down, plucking Alice and I from our semi-unconscious stupor.

James was already gone by the time we got off. I sighed. I wanted to put right the awkwardness of my would-be friend, but it was too late. He'd left.

Bored with the wait for our luggage, I grabbed a newspaper from the stall nearby. The headline rang loud and clear, echoing inside my head.

"Edward Cullen στην Κύπρο! Η πρόσφατη θέση στο εσωτερικό."

Grabbing my iphone, I translated the headline.

"Edward Cullen in Cyprus! The most recent position inside"

I grinned and snapped photos of 'the most recent position' so I wouldn't forget. I'd found Edward Cullen. I flipped the page and my smile became even brighter.

Hundreds of girls swarmed the area, trying to find a way onto Edwards set. And in the middle of the gaggle of girls, stopping them, stood Jasper the security guard.

I glanced over at Alice and chuckled inwardly. This would be easy.

**A/N Next chapter Bedward reunite.. I thought introducing James now would be better though. **

**I'll update sometime tomorrow. Longest chapter yet though! hurrah!**


	9. Chapter 11

BPOV

I sat on my bed and sighed. It was later than I'd thought... around 6 p.m. Filming had probably finished by now. I guess we wouldn't be seeing Edward today. I grimaced and closed my eyes, tired and desperate for rest.

I forgot about the hyperactive pixie.

"Up! Up! Bella! Up!" she said, wrenching me from my pillowy haven. "You. Shower. Now." She said, in a tone so scary I would do things much worse than shower to avoid it.

The hot water relaxed me, and as the familiar scent of strawberries wafted from my shampoo, I breathed deeply and felt the know of tension and apprehension in my stomach ease. But only a little.

I took the most of my time in the steamy water, watching the hot air steam around the glass doors, before stepping out into the hot, humid Cypriot air.

No sooner was I done, than Alice knocked, opened the door half way and shoved some clothes through. Grimacing, I put on the dazzling red summer dress, bright and playful... and tight in just the right places so it highlighted my curves, and not lack of. I gasped when I saw my shoes; delicate black heels which spiralled beautifully but were way to high for a convert to the uncoordinated...

She dragged me over to the cute vanity table and, without explanation, attacked me with some curling tongs and make up. I fell into a sort of daze... not asleep; a tactical nap, before Alice announced she was done.

She sat me down on the bed, handed me a mirror and instructed me to wait for her while she went and showered and dressed.

Once again, I was stunned at the magic within Alice's tiny hands. My hair was no longer the frizzy mess it had become when subjugated to the heat in the air, instead it was thick, and luscious, waving down to the small of my back. My eyes seemed brighter thanks to the delicate amount of gold dusting, and my face shimmered with an almost golden tan. I grinned at my reflection, but then frowned.

Why did I need make up if we weren't seeing Edward?

When Alice was finished, in a super speedy time which seemed impossible given her impeccable make up, hair and clothes, she told me we were going out dancing.

"You're too mopey Bella! We're going to dance the night away, and if Edward Cullen happens to frequent that bar like it says on twitter... well, the more the merrier, 'eh?" she giggled, pleased with herself.

"Umm. Alice?" I said, trying to smile so as not to dampen her happy mood. "I can't actually dance..."

"Bella, trust me. It's easy! Just move to the music. And if you fall over, a hot guy might help you up. Who knows? Just say yes!" she pouted, giving me a look she knew I could never resist.

"Fine." I let myself be led away, from the peaceful luxury of our hotel, and out into the hot Cypriot night.

*x*x*x*x*

Three hours in and I was baking hot. My neck prickled with sweat and my hands felt clammy. My usually pale cheeks were flushed a bright colour, and I was short of breath.

And very drunk.

Sex on the Beach cocktails were really nice. Mmm. So was the other ones I'd tried.

My brain felt jumbly and I wanted to sing and dance... just like I had for the past hour.

Alice and I had come to The Copacabana in order to boogie out my bad mood, and it first, it was awful.

The human bodies gyrated and undulated with a steamy regularity, which disgusted me at first but then became hypnotic... like a psychedelic boa constrictor.

I'd felt self-conscious in my eye-catching dress in the beginning, but Alice had ordered us both cocktails and soon I felt comfortable in the crowd.

Of course, the drink didn't help my balance at all. I'd stood up to try and see where the bartender was, and of course I'd fallen in a heap at the floor. Giggling, I picked myself up, but by then Alice had been pushed by the thirsty crowd and I could no longer find her small self.

Shrugging, I'd accepted the help of a rather buff male, and smiled as he'd led me to dance. I didn't know where he was now; but I'd carried on dancing for ages.

It was earlyish, still only about 11pm, but I was hot and dizzy, so I exited the heaving crowd, making my way over to the toilet to fix my flushed face.

I stood over the sea shell embedded sink and washed away the light sheen of sweat that coated my face. My hands shook and I started giggling helplessly at the beauty of the water.

Mmm, cool and yummy. Nobody would mind if I just stuck my head under the tap would they? Ahhh, I sighed. The water was cold and refreshing as it cascaded down by boring hair.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and fell into hysterics. My hair was wet and slicked to my face, my make up starting to run so it looked as if I had been crying coal dust tears. My small frame shook with laughter as I thought about how much I looked like a drowned rat.

I stumbled outside, still giggling, and walked up to the bar.

"Heyyy" I sang, feeling sleep infect my voice. I shook it off and forced my words out "Sooo, I thinky I would like another drinkkyy" I slurred, too drunk to care about pronunciation.

The barman stared at me uncomprehending, until I shouted "I WANT SEX ON THE BEACH"

A few guys, shirtless, turned to me, leering and said "Well... if you're sure" before chuckling and turning away.

One remained however, his eyes unfocused and a goofy smile slapped across his face.

"Go on, take off your pretty dresssss" he spoke, his words scrambling together in a hurried sentence.

I became scared, and readied myself to fight, eyes widening as I realised I was swaying badly and that his friends were turning round to look at me once more.

They began to close in, and still my mind was paralysed, unable to think clearly, hating these guys, this dress, and my inability to logicize.

Suddenly, a shadow swept over me, blocking me from the neon lights overhead.

He, the very manly shadow, threw me over his shoulder and turned away from my predators, and as he did his face was thrown into the light.

Edward Cullen's face was a picture of pure terror, and I knew I should be scared, but instead I was oddly... comforted. I shivered he ran out into the cool night breeze.

"Bella?" He questioned, his voice a cornucopia of emotions; anger, confusion, worry. "Bella, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"'sokay," I muttered, casting my eyes away from his glorious anger. "I'm not hurt." I beamed at him. "I found you!"

His velvet voice softened as he repeated himself. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at home?"

I looked at him, slowly processing how crazy it would seem if I revealed my true reasons.

The silence was thick with unsaid words.

I broke it by leaning forward, retching. My stomach felt empty and churning, my throat burned with the acrid taste of vomit. I swung forward in my chair, desperately aiming for the floor, but all I could do was dry heave.

I felt my eyes closing as I lay back once more, coughing and spluttering.

"Who are you here with?" He sighed, running his skinny fingers through his tousled bronze locks.

"Alice," I whispered, half asleep.

He groaned, and picked me up again, gentler this time.

"Go to sleep, I'll take you back to my hotel." He muttered.

I stiffened in his arms, as realisation hit me. Edward's hotel? I could cope with that. I decided it would be better if I feigned sleep, and curled myself tighter against his rock solid upper body, parting my lips softly and breathing deeply, before I fell asleep with ease, for the first time in who knows how long.

EPOV

I slowly lowered sleeping Bella onto a nearby bench, hidden from the main club by some helpful trees, before sliding my phone out of my pocket and calling Jasper.

I couldn't believe she was here. I'd seen her face a million times, the girl who I hardly knew but was instantly captivated by, and know she was here, soaking wet and fast asleep.

And I'd agreed to take her to my hotel? I must be crazy. This girl made me irrational.

The phone beeped, signalling Jasper was busy. I tried again, confused. Jasper was never too busy to answer his phone... except when he was _busy. _

I grimaced and tried Emmett... no such luck.

Giving up, I rang my hotel and got them to dispatch a car, before picking up my sleeping beauty and carrying her to the front of the loud inn.

The wait gave me time to think.

I could literally kill those men for even thinking such disgusting things.

Of course, I didn't actually know what they were thinking, but I'd always been very good at reading people, and was scarily accurate at my predictions on the inner workings.

And those men read only one thing. It sickened me to even think of it, and the thought of Bella being subjugated to their twisted fantasies made me shake with anger.

My face twisted and I tried to distract myself. The only thing that kept me here was the stunning brunette nestled in my arms, and so I looked at her. Her hair was plastered to her head and black streaks ran down her smooth skin, but she was still heartbreakingly beautiful. I raised my hand to stroke her jaw line, but held it back as I saw the car approach.

Disappointed, I slipped into the back with Bella cradled on my lap, careful to make sure she remained comfortable as I sat down.

**A/N Ooh-err, what's going to happen when Bella wakes up unable to remember Edward saying he'd take her to his hotel? And where do James and Jacob fit in? Guess you'll have to review to find out ;)**


	10. Chapter 12

BPOV

I inhaled deeply, taking in the gorgeous smell of cool, salt water air, before turning and burying my head in the soft pillow.

What the fuck?

I sat up and looked around, freaked out. Where the hell was I? The room was light, airy and spacious. The struts were made of a gorgeous light wood, and instead of curtains hiding the stunning view of the sea, pastel pieces of gossamer hung there instead. The floor perfectly replicated the colour of sand, and the walls were a lovely egg shell blue. My bed sat in the middle, a four poster bed with startlingly white sheets and a mosquito net draping all around it.

This was not good! The night before seemed hazy, and the last thing I remembered was going to a bar with Alice after being dressed up.

Speaking of, where were my clothes? I hesitantly lifted up the thin covering (perfect for the hot nights) and looked down at my body. I no longer had any clothes on, just my underwear.

Thank God for small mercies, I thought relieved I had something on, but worried about how I'd lost my dress.

I couldn't sit here, in this lap of luxury, without exploring further. The place reeked of expense, and I had to know how I'd gotten here. _Anything but sex with a bajillionaire, _I pleaded to my past in vain.

Standing up, I wrapped myself in the sheet and shuffled to the door, before I stopped when I saw the mirror. My vanity, however small, did not allow me to look around without checking how bad I looked.

It was worse than I'd thought. My hair was knotty and unkempt, my eyes drooping with lack of sleep. Distantly, I wondered what the time was, before I pulled back my hair in a scruffy bun and battled to keep my eyes open as I made my slow way to the door.

I gasped when I saw the corridor. This place was amazing! It was a hut, not a hotel or a house like I'd previously thought, but an actual hut, and turning my head to the left, it had it's own set of stairs leading directly onto the awe inspiring beach.

What had I done last night?

I tiptoed to the right, and was again struck by the beauty of this place. It jutted out over the calm, brilliant blue sea, and a coffee table in the middle radiated a soft blue light. It was clear glass, and the blue light was the sea, sparkling back into the house.

"Woah," I whispered, impressed.

"Woah indeed," a velvet voice said, scaring me beyond belief and making me jump backwards a little as I scanned for the source.

I heard a chuckle erupt from my left, and my head whipped around so fast I felt dizzy.

Of course, I may have felt dizzy because I recognised the speaker too.

Edward Cullen.

What. The. Fuck. ?

My face must have mirrored my internal shock, and he stopped laughing and instead turned soothing.

"Hey, don't worry, it's only me, calm down Bella," he said, in a placating, soft tone.

I choked. "What am I doing here? What have you done to me?"

I was terrified of him at that moment. What if he'd kidnapped me? Or raped me? Haunting possibilities swung round my head, and I stumbled backwards a little more, looking for a way to escape.

Edward looked hurt, and I was suddenly grateful he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Bella! You got supremely drunk last night, you were barely able to talk. Some men were trying to... look, I saved you, okay? You passed out in my arms. Nothing happened between us," he muttered in a quiet, reproachful voice.

"Oh," I said. His words had a ring of truth in them and his eyes showed nothing but sincerity. His words brang back a fuzzy image of a group of men leering at me, and a whoosh of relief as I remembered being swept away.

"Oh," I said again, feeling stupid. "Sorry," I flushed bright red, embarrassed.

And then brighter when I realised my attire.

"Um, what about my clothes? and erm, why did you save me?"

"Don't worry, I didn't take off your clothes." He looked embarrassed and pinkish too. "I had the cleaner, Marie, do it."

He stood up, and walked closer to me, his golden eyes transfixing me to where I stood. "I feel the need to protect you, Bella." His breath washed over me, and dizziness hit me once more.

I swayed, and his strong arm shot out and grabbed my arm, and I noticed how pale he was. We matched.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. You need to eat. I'll cook while you go get dressed?" he offered, giving me a small smile. "I don't have any girls clothes, and your dress got soaked yesterday, or this morning as it were... so I put out some of my clothes on the chair in the room you stayed in. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, flustered my the surreal situation and his crooked smile, before twirling round and heading back the way I came.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Edwards shirt came down to well past my wrists, and the trousers shot past my feet. I rolled up the shirt until it was at the crook of my elbows, and the soft texture of the trousers were rolled to my knees. Perfect for the heat.

I inhaled deeply, nuzzling the neck of the shirt, addicted to the heavenly smell, before I turned my attention to the mess that was my hair.

When I was mostly tangle free and comfortable in my oversized clothes, I padded off barefoot to where the smell of eggs and bacon and cheddar cheese were coming from.

Edward stood in front of the stainless steel stove, sliding an omelette onto the light blue plate waiting on the counter. The scent of the food overwhelmed me. I felt like I could eat the plate and frying pan, too; my stomach snarled.

"Here," he said. He turned with a smile on his face and set the plate on a small tiled table.

I sat in one of the two metal chairs and started snarfing down the hot eggs. They burned my throat, but I didn't care.

He sat down across from me. "I should have fed you earlier."

I swallowed, and then reminded him, "I was asleep. This is really good by the way, and you've done more than enough by taking me in."

He just smiled and watched me eat. At first this was uncomfortable, and I wriggled self-consciously, scared of the spotlight. Soon it felt good though, if a little absurd. How could this greek god look at me, smiling, despite my boring imperfection? I didn't say anything though, just stared back, drinking in his presence.

I ate everything, though he'd made enough for two.

"Thanks," I said, when I'd finished. "That was an incredible breakfast."

He chuckled again, the laughter lighting up his face and made him seem so unfairly gorgeous that my breath caught.

"You mean lunchtime?" he said, amused.

I grimaced as I thought about my long stay in unconsciousness.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" I murmured, dreading the answer.

He smiled once more, eyes dazzling. "It's just after 1pm... you've been asleep for a little over 12 hours."

Twelve hours? Jet lag and drunkenness really don't mix with my system.

"Huh," I said, sounding intelligent.

Then,

"Shit! Alice! She probably thinks I got raped or mugged or kidnapped or stabbed or..." I kept burbling, shocked I'd forgotten about my best friend.

"You want to give her call?" Edward said, and I nodded and held out my hand for the phone he passed me.

"Hello?"

"Alice?"

"I'm not here right now, but give me a call and I'll get back to you." Crap, voicemail.

"Alice, it's Bella. I'm ok! I'll be back later. Love you," I clicked off quickly.

I hated talking to an automaton.

I thanked Edward, before passing the phone back towards him. Our fingers touched, and he pulled away quickly. My hand burned where his skin had met mine, and a shiver danced up my spine.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I looked at him astonished. "Me and you? Today?"

"I think you owe me," he grinned, before winking at me, which immediately made my face hot and shivers return.

"Just let me go change," he said.

I nodded, mute, watching him pad softly out of the room. Edward and I ... alone ... all day ... I froze, and smiled.

Today was my lucky day.

**A/N New chapter! Bedward are together! But for how long? Next chapter marks the startling return of Jacob, James and Alice... and Jasper?**

**Stay tuned (:**


	11. Chapter 13

_Mmmm. _I licked it again, revelling in the mouth-watering taste of the ice-cream.

"This is so good!" I heard myself say, lips numbing slightly from the chill.

Edward chuckled in his melodic way. "Told you,"

This was all so surreal! I'd come to Cyprus to find Edward, but I never thought I actually would. or that he'd rescue my drunken self, or that we'd be sitting in a tiny ice-cream parlour eating raspberry and lemon ice-cream.

Alice had finally texted back about half an hour ago and three p.m. Her text was brief and to the point, saying she'd met a guy and the details would come later.

I texted back quickly saying that if the details weren't so juicy I could water the Sahara desert with them, there would be trouble, and arranging to meet up later for dinner, before turning my phone off.

I just didn't want the distractions.

Edward and I had a relaxing afternoon. He seemed wary of me, like I would take off at any moment, and I think part of him wanted me to.

He kept apologising for the trailing paparazzi as we went down to the private sector of the beach, reserved for the people staying in the floating water huts, but it was sadly exposed and we kept seeing cameras click in our peripheral vision.

It was awful.

We'd ducked into the tiny place, and Edward had ordered for me, which I usually hate but seeing as the ice-cream was the best I'd ever tasted, I let it pass. Right now he was telling me stupid jokes to keep me entertained. As if I was bored! Today had been amazing.

We'd spent the day talking, little things, friendly things.

Or at least it would have been if the air wasn't supercharged between us. Every part of me called out for Edward, which was ridiculous seeing as I'd never hugged him.

Laughing at Edward's dumb joke, I lifted the cone of my ice-cream to my face once more. I squealed as I felt the chill of icy particles splash against my nose.

I blinked, and looked at Edward, who'd creased up laughing. Indignant, I frowned and grabbed his cone, smearing it on his face. His face wrinkled in surprise, and he looked like a rabbit in headlights; shocked and frozen. He looked at me laughing, ice-cream smeared over my face, and we both collapsed with mirth once more.

Still laughing, Edward reached for a napkin and wiped the sticky substance off his face, before turning to me.

The laughter quickly gave way to something more, and the air became heated. He leaned close to me, and wiped away my ice-cream with his thumb.

I stayed still as his hand lingered, and his face came closer, and all I could here or feel or smell was Edward.

His thumb shifted to under my face, and he tilted my neck up slightly. He hesitated, and my eyes fluttered half-shut in anticipation as I closed the distance between us even more. I took a deep breath, ready ... when my phone buzzed, and I pulled it out, confused and trying my utmost to regain control.

I'd nearly kissed Edward fucking Cullen.

I breathed deeply, embarrassed, as he turned away. _I thought I turned it off, _my mind screamed, furious. "Crap," I whispered when I realised why it wasn't sitting mutely in my pocket, off. My Blackberry turned itself on for an alarm, which I'd set for dinner with Alice and subsequently forgotten.

Oops.

I turned the alarm off and turned to Edward.

"Would it be ok if you take me to the main street? I don't know the way and I'm supposed to meet Alice there for dinner,"I admitted.

He laughed. "Sure, it's easy, follow me."

He grabbed my hand to pull me up but immediately pulled away again, and I didn't blame him for not wanting to touch me. It must have been awkward, as I was clearly into him, but he remained obscure, sending me mixed signals.

It wasn't easy. We got lost, and Edward muttered something about me 'saying a different street', and I grinned at his obvious lostness.

Eventually, we made it, but we were forty minutes late. I grimaced as saw Alice's hair outside of La Bella Italia, the restaurant we were meant to eat at. Typically, we came to Cyprus and ate at an American style Italian restaurant. I grimaced at the thought.

I cringed slightly as I waited for Alice's hysterical shrillness to pierce my ear at any second.

"Alice! Over here!" I yelled as her head whipped round to see me.

She walked towards me, looking cool, literally, and stylish; I bit my lip, sure I looked flushed and stupid in Edward's oversized clothes.

"Where've you been?" Alice's voice was suspicious.

"We got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And I bought Edward," I gestured toward him.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from Alice's staggered expression that she wasn't expecting it.

"Er.. sure," she breathed, then frowned and shook her head. "Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting - sorry," she confessed.

I was curious about her use of the plural, but didn't say anything while Edward stood there.

"That's fine - I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Alice and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I take Bella back tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from my expression whether that was what I wanted. I winked at her. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my Edward. Suddenly I was filled with questions and I couldn't bombard him until we were by ourselves.

"Okay," Alice said quickly. "See you tomorrow, Bella ... Edward." She gave me a small hug and danced fluidly back to where she'd been standing. I watched her for a moment as she took the hand of a boy with curly, sandy hair, intensely curious. The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her away, and I was left alone with Edward once more.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," I insisted, looking up to scrutinise his face. His expression was unreadable.

"Humour me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. I walked past him into the restaurant with a resigned sigh.

The restaurant wasn't crowded - it was still earlyish. The host was female, and I understood the look in her eyes as she assessed Edward. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. I was surprised by how much that bothered me.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for it or not. I saw he eyes flicker towards me and then away, satisfied by my obvious ordinariness, and by the cautious, no-contact space Edward kept between us. She led us to a table big enough for four in the centre of the most crowded area of the dining area.

I was about to sit, but Edward shook his head at me.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he smoothly handed her a tip. I'd never seen anyone refuse a table except in old movies.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as I felt. She turned and led us around a partition to a small ring of booths - all of them empty. "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazzling her momentarily.

"Um" - she shook her head, blinking - "your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," I criticised. "It's hardly fair."

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that - she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He seemed confused.

"Oh, come on," I said dubiously. "You _have _to know the effect you have on people."

He tilted his head to one side, and his eyes were curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? You think everybody gets their way so easily?"

He ignored my questions. "Do I dazzle _you_?"

I pretended to think, and tilted my head to the side. He growled, impatient, face intent, waiting for my answer.

I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a moment, gazes locked, hearts pumping. I broke it off as I saw a stranger come past the partition and into mine and Edward's private area.

It wasn't the stranger that surprised me - no, it was who it was. I'd only met him once, for a few hours, but I could swear that the person who'd walked in was James. I stared at the stranger I thought I knew, and gasped as our eyes met.

He snarled and whispered to the girl he was with, and suddenly they were both staring at me.

And just like that, they walked out, leaving me, blinking furiously, pinching myself to check I was awake, alone with Edward Cullen.

If this was a dream by subconscious was mucked up and I needed therapy.

Shit.

**A/N next chap up tomorrow, part two of the restaurant scene. It was getting too long! James comes back, but I've decided to leave Jacob until they're back home.**

"**Twilight; taking the 'N' out of 'Vampire Fangs' since 2004" - I lol'd**


	12. Chapter 14

And then our server arrived, face expectant. She obviously recognised Edward, and she smiled with unnecessary warmth. I scowled at her, but she just tossed her hair and looked at Edward.

"Hello, my name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you tonight?" she said in perfect English. I didn't miss that she was speaking only to him. My scowl deepened.

He looked at me, and instantly my face cleared and breath caught. There was no way I was going to be mad when I was at dinner with Edward Cullen, even if the waitress was infuriatingly pretty and obviously interested in him.

"I'll have a lemonade." My voice morphed the statement into a question.

"Two lemonades," Edward clarified.

"I'll be right back," she assured him with another unnecessary smile, and then waltzed, hips swaying like crazy. But he didn't see it. He was watching me.

"What?" I asked when she'd twitched out of sight.

His eyes stayed fixed on my face, surprisingly intense. The corner of his mouth lifted up into a crooked smirk. "Nothing," he said.

I frowned at him. "You've been staring at me all day! What's wrong with me?" I wailed.

No reply, but amusement flashed in his golden eyes. "I'm waiting for your hangover to kick in actually."

"Really, I don't have a headache at all," I grinned, only lying a little.

"You should have, any normal person would have one. Then again, any normal person wouldn't be comfortable with being kidnapped for nearly 24 hours by someone they hardly know," he muttered.

"I feel very safe with you," I confessed, mesmerised into telling the truth.

His smirk deepened, and he began to speak, only to be cut off by the waitress.

She stood with her back to me as placed the breadsticks carefully on the table, followed by our drinks. She beamed at Edward.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly to me.

I picked the first thing I saw on the menu.

"Um... I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

"And you?" she turned back to him with a smile.

"The same, please."

I looked at him, hardly noticing the waitress disappearing.

"You like mushroom ravioli?" I didn't realise any other people my age actually liked eating vaguely healthily.

"Sure," he said with an easy grin. "But I won't really be able to concentrate on eating it. Not with you here." I blushed. He'd leaned in, and his scent washed over me once more.

He smelled amazing. I inhaled deeply, trying to identify the delicious scent. It didn't smell like cologne.

He saw me sniffing, and with a small laugh, pushed away again. I felt disappointed with the lack of contact.

He pushed my lemonade towards me, and I accepted it gratefully. Our fingers brushed one another, and my nerves felt as if they'd been jolted by an electric shock. The current danced along my index finger and into my cheeks - I felt them heat up and flush once more.

Once more 'Amber' interrupted. She had a knack for coming in just when a vital moment was about to unfold. She set down our dishes in front of us and left wordlessly, but flashing a beatific smile in Edward's direction.

I grimaced, wishing I had her confidence.

We started eating and made polite conversation, before we got onto the topic of his parents. He seemed hesitant to talk about his life, I noticed, and was wary of his words.

"What are they like?" I said, intensely curious into how this gorgeous boy had come to be. I realised I was leaning in again, and I tried to stop myself.

He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma which just heightened my curiosity. His eyes locked with mine, and I guessed he was making the decision right then whether to open up to me and tell me the truth.

"You can trust me, you know," I murmured. I reached forward, without thinking, to touch his folded hands, but he slid them away minutely, and I pulled my hand back.

"I'm not going to run to the papers, Edward. I promise. Choose to trust me." I put all my sincerity into my voice, my face earnest, and looked at him for a long moment.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "You were wrong. I don't dazzle you ... you dazzle me. I don't want you to hate me Bella. I want to be able to take you to beaches and restaurants without having to pay a lot of money to make sure no paparazzi capture you. I don't want our faces on tomorrows newspaper. I want to be able to protect you from the world, from men like yesterday."

His words dredged up the foul men yesterday, and I shuddered.

He sighed. "I want to always be able to pick you up when you fall, like you did countless times today. But my job means a lot of people will know you, hate you, for being with me. I can't get too involved with you... I don't want you to hate me. We can't be together."

It was the longest I'd ever heard him speak. I looked at him, surprised, before I stretched my hand across the table once more, to touch the back of his hand shyly with my fingertips. He didn't pull away, but his face was bleak and resting in his other hand.

I stood up slowly and walked around the table.

"Edward." I said, pronouncing each word carefully. "Look at me," his eyes travelled slowly to my face, and I smiled at him. "Edward, I don't care. I want to be with you... and I don't want to over think this. This feels right. Let's come to each obstacle as we find it, don't put bumps in our road just yet!"

I spoke in clichés to try and lighten the mood. It worked... slightly.

He chuckled darkly. I put my hand under his chin and slowly, slowly, lifted his face up to mine. Hesitantly I kissed him lightly, and he kissed back. Our lips moved together gently, sweetly. My eyes were closed and in that moment there was only Edward and our perfect first kiss in the small restaurant in Cyprus.

I pulled back and took a deep breath as the room started to spin - I'd forgotten to breathe. I looked at him questioningly, but his eyes were still closed, and a little smile graced his perfect mouth.

I waited. Finally, he looked up, his eyes seeking mine, full of his own questions.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

I nodded, and he looked around for someone to settle the bill as I returned to my seat.

The waitress appeared as if she'd been called. Or watching.

She handed him the check, and Edward passed her a bill, already in his hand.

"No change." He smiled and stood, and then helped me up. I noticed how he kept hold of my hand as we walked out, and I grinned inwardly at his seeming acceptance of me.

Suddenly I was glad of the long walk back to my hotel. I had more time with Edward.

He took my hand properly and interlaced our fingers.

"You really want to know my story?" he asked, glancing at me.

I nodded vigourously, and he opened his mouth and began to speak.

**A/N so yeah, here's the next chapter. Next one either tomorrow or Monday as I'm going to The Big Chill… Review for speedy update? :D**


	13. Chapter 15

"I was born in Chicago in 1987." He paused and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, gauging my reaction, seeing how far back I wanted his story to stretch. I just gazed at him, sure I would be interested by anything Edward could say. "I was 7 and dying; my immune system was weak, and unable to afford good healthcare, I knew it would only be a matter of time."

I gasped, horrified. I shouldn't be. Obviously the story had a happy ending, or I wouldn't be here listening to him speak right now.

He looked at me again, just for second, before carrying on. "My mother had died just before I was admitted- they found me alone, coughing furiously, with a temperature of 103, clutching on to my Mother's day old body." He shuddered and closed his eyes, reliving the memory.

I entwined our hands, and a small smile appeared on his clouded face.

"It's okay, I've accepted it now. It's just hard to be so open..." Edward breathed, and continued. "Carlisle found me, actually. He's one of the best Doctors the U.S has, and had been making a private call to a rich neighbour. He heard me coughing as he walked by, and took me to the hospital. He didn't stay, and so I was admitted to a dreary intensive care unit at an awful, old hospital. I hated it. They couldn't figure out what to do with me; with my Mother passed on, I had no traceable relatives. I was a blight in the system, and so I began to accept not only my Mother's death, but my own."

He heard my intake of breath, though it was barely audible to my own ears.

"I don't remember it well- it was a very long time ago, and memories fade." He was lost in his thoughts for a short time before he went on.

"Carlisle came back a few weeks later, shocked at my deteriorated state. He took me back himself, and it was a mere fortnight when I was better. He had come to think of me as his in that time, and after a few month of searching for a blood relative, he and Esme adopted me. I think this surprised her, but she welcomed me with open arms. Truly, they are my parents."

I shook my head in wonder. Edward had nearly died, but had been lucky enough to be rescued? It didn't surprise me; I doubted anybody could deny him anything. He was just too ... I searched for the word, but gave up. There were no words to describe Edward Cullen.

"Do you have any siblings?" I said hesitantly, unsure of the answer. I thought I'd read somewhere that he did, but I wasn't sure.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p' with a grin, shaking off the mood his past had put him in. Then he paused. "Although I do consider both Emmett and Jasper as my brothers."

I looked at him as a thought occurred to me. "Why were you so hesitant about telling me this? Why would the papers care?" I mused out loud.

He stared at me incredulously. "Are you serious? People follow me around everywhere. I can't go out; screaming girls take photos and post my location online, and so more come... I'm never safe. The papers eat this stuff up, to feed the populace dumb facts about me." He shook his head. "Being famous isn't glamorous, Bella. I try and keep my personal life as far away from the rest of the country as possible... I don't want to drag Esme and Carlisle into the life of seclusion I lead."

Now it was my turn to look at him, shocked. "Seclusion?You're Edward Cullen! A million girls would kill to be me right now." I scoffed. "You're hardly secluded.

His stare continued to penetrate me, and I shifted uncomfortably. He blinked, and the spell was gone.

"You don't understand. Just promise me, if we're ever out together and I tell you to pretend like you don't know me, please do it."

I continued gazing up at his gorgeous face surrounded by the mess of bronze hair, before finding his stunning green eyes.

"Okay." I leaned in and pecked him on the lips, and our second kiss wasn't quite as sweet as the first. He pulled me against him, one hand snaking around my waist, the other tangling itself in my hair. I put my palm against his firm chest, and he deepened the kiss, passion turning it fierce.

I nibbled his lower lip, begging for entrance into his mouth, but he pulled his head away with a jolt. I think I made a noise, missing the feel of our lips working together.

He still had me pulled very close to him, and both of our breathing was heavy. Edward let go off me, spinning away slightly, until we were only connected by our hands.

"Not. In. Public." he panted, voice rough and deep.

I just grinned at him stupidly, trying to control my ragged lungs.

Only then did I realise our surroundings. We were in the middle of the street, and I could see my hotel just a few feet away.

Sighing, I began to open my mouth, before shutting it as he spoke.

"You have to go?" He murmured, closing the distance between us a little more.

I bit my lip. "Mmm," I said, still not trusting myself to speak.

He rolled his eyes. "Me too. I'm actually here working, believe it or not, and I have a meeting tonight. I'll call you?" As he spoke, he dropped my hand and had started walking away.

Nodding, I thought of something. "I still have questions!" I called at his retreating figure. He chuckled, and I turned away.

I held the door of my hotel and nodded slowly, before turning and walking in. Suddenly he was behind me once more, forcing me to turn.

He kissed me, slowly, lovingly, on the lips before muttering "I have some of my own, too." His cool breath sent shivers down my spine. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Bye, Bella.", leaving before I had time to react.

"Bye Edward," the words were soft, dying on my lips before I had time to get them out.

I got into the lift feeling lighter than air, and strange. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. Stranger still, I think he was falling in love with me.

I floated to my room, still smiling, my lips still tingling where they'd touched Edward's. I began to hum, before stepping inside the room, only to be surprised at what I saw.

"Alice?" I called, shocked back to earth by the sight in front of me.

"Alice, what the hell is going on here?"

**A/N Thanks for the get well messages, and saying I don't suck! You know who you are. Cheered me up so much, I uploaded this.**

**I'm uploading this at a public library, due to no internet at my house(s). Yayy! So I might be able to come again in the next few days to upload the next few chapters... but don't bank on it! My foot hurts :(**

**Love xx**


End file.
